Perfect Tragedy
by Alien Emerald
Summary: Months pass, Robin's obsession growing with each day. After an outburst at the only one who cared, they all leave. He spends the rest of his life writing letters to Star that he'll never send, and falling in love with beautiful Kory Anders. He has no clue
1. Killing Her

**Perfect Tragedy**

**Months pass in the forgotten tower, the Boy Wonder gripped by his obsession. After an outburst at the only one who cared about him, the team leaves the boy to save himself. Five years later, depressed Richard Grayson falls in love with Kory Anders. **

**Many thanks to the people who made this story happen!!! Many thanks to Harry Potter Fan 1994 and ****Saoirse Waveglow**** for being my two wonderful beta's. **

**This entire story is dedicated to my wonderfully supportive father. He took days to go over the story with me, pointing out little mistakes and making my story ten times better. This wouldn't be the same without him!!!**

**I have already written all of the chapters for this story. It was going to be a really long oneshot, but I decided to make it a chapter story due to the fact that there is over 50,000 words in the whole thing. I will post each chapter every 2 days, so you won't be waiting long. But if I don't get very many reviews, then there will be a longer wait. The more reviews, the shorter the wait!!!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Footsteps echoed down the long hallway, feet clacking against the hard floor. Each sound grew shorter, eventually coming to a complete stop. A young teen stood alone in the hallway, a food tray in her hands. Her long crimson hair flowed freely to her waist, the fiery strands entangled. She stared down at the tray, as if it would give all the answers to the questions pulling at her mind. But all it held was a paper plate, a ham sandwich, and a single rose.

She glued a fake smile to her face, and continued walking towards the end of the long hallway. She stopped at a sliding silver door, concern clouding her emerald eyes as she stared at the engraved words. Robin. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her worried mind, and raised one trembling hand to knock. Her hand froze an inch from the door, quickly remembering how he had told her yesterday that knocking only wasted his time. She sighed, _So much is gone…so much will never come back. _She opened the door.

She stepped quietly into the room, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. The room was still, the only sound was the scratching of a pen, and her nervous breathing. She knew there was a closet to her right, and a bed ahead of that. Luckily, his desk was only a few feet in front of her. She could see him scribbling down something onto a paper that lay among many others. His masked eyes dashing quickly over his desk, not even noticing that she was present. He never did.

She sat the tray down next to him, balling her hands into fists and quickly pulling away, so as not to disturb him. She stared at the hand that was furiously scribbling on the paper, her face anxious to say something. But every time she opened her mouth, she closed it and bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be speaking.

She finally broke the tension in the room by walking up to him, the sound of her purple boots muffled by the dense carpet coating the floor. She warily put a hand on his back, rubbing his back in a soothing motion; wanting to give him the comfort he had been deprived of for so long. Maybe it would make him loosen up enough that she would get the answer she was hoping to hear.

"Robin," she said softly, her naïve tongue trickling through her carefully composed speech, "I believe it is unhealthy to be trapped in your room for such a long period of time. You have been working on this case for over two months."

He made no move to answer her, ignoring the fact that she was even there. Finally, he stopped writing, but kept his eyes firmly planted on his work. He was possibly going over what she had said to him, or maybe just thinking about what he should write next. It was the first time anyone had said anything to him in weeks; surely he was shocked to hear a voice.

"No," his firm words cracked, due to his voice being isolated for so long. She waited for more words to come out of his mouth, but none came. She figured that if he did not speak, then she would make him.

"Robin, you need to get out of this room," she said in a much firmer voice. "Your friends miss your presence dearly. There hasn't been an attack on the city for a while now, not even a simple bank robbery. Surely you can take one day away from your work to consult with others, possibly tell us what you have achieved."

"No," he said again, his voice firmer as well, "there will be an attack soon, and when it comes, I want us to be ready."

"But Robin—"

"NO!" he yelled, his masked eyes finally looking up at her. His face was hard, his eyes narrowed behind his mask, his face menacing, and it was easy to feel intimidated by it. He made it clear that he wanted nothing more to do with her. Even though all of the crime had ceased, Robin still seemed to hang onto the one fact that the villains' threat remained in the city. It was the only thing that kept him in work-mode, and the one thing that chased him deeper into the dark waters of his obsession.

"Very well," she said, bowing her head in respect before turning around. She stopped in the door way, her tall figure casting a dark shadow against the bright light of the hallway. "I shall come tomorrow."

She walked down the hall, picking up the empty tray that was left outside his room the night before. She had known it would happen, every word of it. It just somehow made the hope blossom inside her, thinking about him standing up and embracing her in his arms. She had always hoped for a day like that to come, but her hope was slowly diminishing, along with her forced smile.

Months passed in the forgotten tower, and the world was slowly turning their backs' to the Titans, scarcely remembering that the tall tower still held the cities' once cherished protectors. And all the while the Boy Wonder was enclosed in his room, suspended over his obsession. Not a single villain had made an appearance since the day Robin had hid his face from the world. The last combat had been with the teams arch foe, and they had lost the gruesome battle. With that loss, Robin seemed to realize that this villain still proposed a threat, and this threat still lingered in the city. He had started working on the case of Slade, their arch foe, and had worked himself into a dark corner. He had yet to come out of that corner.

There was no longer a leader to keep the titans in shape or keep their powers from diminishing. Each day the team would continue to dig deeper into the rut of their regular routines, taking pleasure in the order that the standard schedules presented them. The Robot and the Changeling would play video games with each other, their eyes watching the TV with carelessness, no longer taking pleasure in the pride of winning. The Dark One would read quietly in a corner, taking breaks to eat or meditate. When they happened to talk to one another, the conversation would be dry and shallow, absently talking about random things which no one bothered to listen to.

The three of them never bothered to show interest in the Boy Wonder, often forgetting that he was still in the tower. But each day they would watch in awe as Starfire prepared his sandwich and walked into the dark hall with a tray in her hands. Each day she would speak less to them, eventually not even bothering to say hello. The once innocent and happy gleam in her eyes was gone, and the emerald pools only held hurt and loss. They all knew the reason for that lifeless look in her eyes, for she had lost the only thing of importance in her life. Although no one could hear her when she got into his dark room, they all knew the words she spoke to him. Eventually she gave up trying to convince him to come out of his room, or trying to give him any affection. She would only set the tray beside him, walk to the door, and say "I shall come tomorrow."

But everyone knew that the comfort they took in the order their lives held could not stay forever. Someone had to step out of line, shattering their delicate world. When that day came, he would finally crack, and her frown would finally turn to tears. Finally, the day came.

The beginning of the day was the same as the previous days. Everyone took to their normal placements, and watched in trepidation and admiration as Starfire carried the tray down the hall, and into the room they had all begun to fear. All of the Titans stared into the hallway, waiting for her to bring back his empty tray from the previous day. The air was tense, and the room was silent, for they all knew that the day had to come, he had to break.

On that particular day, Starfire had decided to change into normal civilian clothes, inadvertently stepping out of line. She had assumed that since there had been no crime for months, it would be safe to change out of her crime fighting uniform. Every Titan remembered the day that Robin had informed them to always wear their uniform, because he had wanted them to _always _be ready if crime was to strike. And each Titan feared for the girl, because somehow, someway, he had to break. And this seemed to be the perfect time.

Finally, the tension in the room snapped. Starfire appeared in the hall doorway, and moved silently towards the vacant couch, no tray in her hands. Her rosy cheeks were stained with tears, and her emerald eyes were clouded with pain. But she was walking with a strange confidence, her back straight, her head high, her feet stomping assertively on the carpet. Each of the Titans turned to another, concern plain on their faces.

"He yelled at me," Starfire said softly. "Then he told me that I was not permitted to change out of my uniform. He was saying how I will never do anything right."

"Star, you know that's not true," Beastboy said, watching Starfire hug herself, "Robin just has a stick up his butt."

Despite Beastboy trying to lighten the mood, the air remained tense. "Starfire, he will never change," Raven said, disgust filling her voice. "He is completely devoted to stopping crime, even if there is only a mere threat. No one can pull him away from this, he can only save himself."

"But if no one cares, then he will surely die!" Starfire blubbered. "There shall be no one to bring him food or water, and he will remain in his room and never come out!"

"It's not our problem anymore," Cyborg said, his husky voice filling the room. "Robin's made his choice. There's nothing we can do, except leave."

"Cyborg's right," Raven said. "He has to save himself, we can't do anything more. It's time for us to go."

"You mean break up the Titans!" Beastboy's shrill voice cut in.

"There's no crime for us to deal with anymore. The police can handle it if the threats develop into attacks", Raven stated simply.

"But what about Robin…" Starfire whispered, concern clouding her voice. "He will surely starve if he is left alone."

"He'll come out soon enough," Cyborg said, getting up from his spot and striding towards the hall way.

"He has to."

And with that, the decision was made. Their bags were packed in a simple hour; most of their bags already packed prior to the outburst. Raven did most of Starfire's packing, since she was quietly weeping, and her mind couldn't seem to process the whole situation. But with the Titans ready to go out the door, they all realized they had absolutely nowhere to go. Thinking over the problem in silence, they each finally came up with individual solutions.

"I can stay with my uncle," Beastboy said in a hopeful voice. "He lives close to here."

"My friend has a house of his own," Cyborg stated. "I could probably stay with him."

"Me and Star can pull together our money and rent a place," Raven said, staring hopefully at her trembling friend. "We could both get jobs, and eventually live a normal life."

Everyone, besides Starfire, smiled tenderly at each other. They could be normal teens now. They could go to college, since they had been tutored in the tower and knew all of the high school standards. They would graduate, get a job, and be normal citizens. It was a hard thing to adapt to, but provided they had a place to stay and food to eat, they could move on.

"We all know how to reach each other, and we could always get together sometime," Cyborg said.

"No matter what, we'll still stay friends," Beastboy said, smiling brightly at the people that surrounded him.

"This is our new beginning. Never again will we have to deal with what we dealt with before, and we can finally lead normal lives," Raven said, pausing to stare at each of her friends. "And no matter what, there is no turning back."

And with those words, they all walked out the door. When everyone was in the car, Starfire stared ruefully at the door of the tower, moving her eyes up to stare into his dark window, letting one last sob escape. And before the Titans' car pulled away from the tower, Starfire whispered her last words.

"I will always love you", was all that escaped her mouth before she finally broke down sobbing. And with that, the life she held so dear was gone without a trace. Her world was broken, and nothing on earth could possibly mend it now. A numb feeling moved over her body, clouding her vision. A dark pool concealed her in its depths, taking her down into a dead world. She did not resurface.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His stomach turned and twisted in a pit of emptiness, and he cringed in pain as he scribbled something down on the paper in front of him. His pencil stopped suddenly, and a thought occurred to him. _Why am I hungry? _he asked himself, trying to remember the last time he had eaten. _It's been… three days now..? Why on earth would Starfire stop bringing him food? Had something happened to her?_

When he thought of something horrible happening to his precious Starfire, he bolted out the door. It was excruciatingly painful to run so fast, after sitting for so long. He had trained not long ago, but sitting was not good for his muscles. Stopping suddenly, he turned around to check the outside of his door. His empty tray lay untouched on the floor outside his door, in the exact spot he had left it three days before.

Robin ran quickly to the end of the hall, heaving open the door. No one was there. The room was silent, and the air was stiff, indicating that no one had been there for a while. Robin glanced over at the clock on the oven; it read in big block numbers '_4:53'._ It was about the time when everyone would be in the living room, watching TV or socializing with each other. It was quite possible that they had gone out to see a movie, but Starfire usually left a note… well, she did before his obsession took over his life.

He began scanning the room for some sign of a message. He scanned the sandstone countertop, the gleaming appliances, and then…the door. In the middle of a silver sliding door that lead to the elevator, was a note. It was neatly typed, so Robin assumed Raven must have left it. He walked over to the door, cringing as his legs tightened in pain when he stepped down the two short steps. Grabbing the note from the door, Robin's eyes widened.

_Dear Robin,_

_No one ever thought it would come to this. We all knew that you would eventually snap under the stress of your obsession, but we never thought much further than that. You have crossed the line, seeing Starfire cry like that made us realize how far you've gone. We can no longer save you from your obsession, so we must leave you here to save yourself. You were once our friend, a great leader, and truly loved. But you no longer fall under those categories. You are in too deep, and you are the only one who can stop yourself from drowning in it all. We've all decided to lead normal lives now, and have nothing to do with crime and nothing to do with you. It's best for everyone. I hope you make the right choice, and lead a normal life, too. But we can't make that choice for you._

_Goodbye Forever,_

_The Titans_

He was shocked. He scanned over the letter again, hoping for something that could reassure him, something that would tell him that it wasn't true. But no word indicated such truth. All of the facts began to sink in, hitting him like a bullet to his chest. The world began to spin around him, time seemed to stop, and he began to fall apart. The life he had known for so long was suddenly gone, and it was entirely his fault. Questions reeled in his head like a disease, right and wrong answers coming and going from his mind.

_He'd made Starfire cry? What line did he cross? Where did they all go?_ So many questions poured into his conscious mind, and it felt like he was being ripped apart when all the answers began to fall into place, too. Of course he had made Starfire cry, he had yelled at her for changing her clothes! He had told her she was worthless, and that she had never been able to do anything right. He had known that he was going to snap under all the stress, taking it out on the only one who cared, the only one that mattered. He had known what a great friend and leader he was, and knew how it had all begun to go badly when his obsession took over. He knew, most of all, that he could only save himself. He had never thought about it before, because he had been gripped by his obsession. This sudden truth made him realize what he had done, and what he had to do to save himself.

He was out the door in twenty minutes. He went to the mayor and turned the tower over to the city. The sudden news shocked the mayor completely, but Robin honestly didn't care. He then retreated to Gotham, to the Wayne Manor; a home he knew would accept him. He felt guilty for leaving all of the work he had toiled over for so long, giving it up and leaving it behind him. His only wish was that he could see his friends again, even if it was just to show them that he was no longer obsessed with his work, and that he was no longer fighting crime. But he wanted more than anything to embrace Starfire in his arms. To smother her in affection and kisses, telling her just how much he loved her.

So he wrote. He wrote daily letters to her, all of them telling her just how much he loved her. He would sometimes write about fantasies he had about them in the park, or on a date, all of it ending in a sweltering, fervent romance between the two. Lots of the letters he would write included short stories or poems about the time they could have spent together; or about how he regretted every choice he ever made, and that he wanted nothing more than to show her the love and passion that burned in him all those years.

He knew he could look up her address in the phone book, since she probably owned a home by now, and mail the letters to her. But he never did. All of the letters he wrote were kept in a pile in his room, in a box and under his bed. He would sometimes read over them, imagining her reaction if she ever read them. Sometimes he would imagine that she would run and hug him, telling him how she loved him too, and how she forgave him. She would give him warm kisses that tasted like honey, making his stomach flutter in happiness.

Other times he would imagine her quietly weeping, telling him how much pain she went through for him; scolding him and making him feel the pain she felt. But even though it was all in his imagination, he could still hear her bitter words. He could still feel her poignant, mocking touch on his skin. But above all, he could see her eyes. He could see all of the pain that clouded her emerald orbs, and all of the damage he'd caused her. He could no longer see the innocence in her eyes, he could only see the hurt that replaced the purity, and how he was the one that had carelessly deprived her thoughts of the worlds' innocence. He had been the one who'd introduced her to the painful and ruthless side of life, showing her that not everything was happy and cheerful. He could no longer see the burning passion he longed for, but only all of the misery and anguish he'd caused her. He was forever haunted by those eyes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review please! Tell me what you think! The more reviews, the shorter the wait!!! **

**-Alien**


	2. Saving Me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5 Years Later…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His mind couldn't seem to register what was really happening. He could see the dark walls of Gothams' alleyway flash by him in a slow blur, casting shadows in his path. He could feel the hard bite of rain on his skin, cooling his hot body. He could taste the acrid bile rising in his throat, churning around in his empty stomach. Nothing seemed to register in his mind except for the fact that he had to run faster, he had to get away. He could have _nothing _to do with his work. Never again would he go back to his obsession, even if it was over something different. He had made that silent promise to himself, and to her.

The pressure in his throat was spreading rapidly, the acid threatening to rise into his mouth. But he couldn't stop running. His lungs burned with an intense fire, his throat too dry to swallow down the bitter taste. But he had to go on. His legs burned and tightened every time they pressed the ground, flames shooting up his legs. But he could never, _ever_, go back.

His comforting haze of not knowing where he was or where he was going began to wash away, his thoughts clear and painful. He knew how it would all start. He would start writing a paper for his job at Wayne Enterprises, just like he was doing today, and he would fall prisoner to it. It would grow in his mind, becoming more and more important with each word he wrote, and it would soon be the only thing of importance.

He had fallen prisoner to his obsession more than once. He had hurt so many people over the years, and that's why he had forbid himself to become attached to anyone. He would never get too close to someone, because he knew just how much he would hurt them. It was for their safety, not his. He had no social life, besides the occasional forced conversation with his clients, and even then he kept the conversation shallow and superficial. He refused to make the same mistake he had made so many years ago, not after everything he'd lost.

He couldn't keep running forever, though. His legs were weak under his weight, and he could no longer breathe enough air to supply the demands of his body. He skidded to a stop, immediately giving into gravity, and falling to the hard ground. He let his head rest against the cold building wall, welcoming the icy rain on his skin. Fast, raspy breaths escaped his mouth, doing nothing to help soothe his burning throat and lungs. The throbbing in his stomach was excruciating, the bile threatening to rise into his mouth.

After nearly ten minutes of labored breathing, the pain began to fade. The hazy numbness that had hid him from reality wore off, revealing a new pain. It tugged and pulled at his mind, causing his stomach to flip and fill with nausea. He tried so hard to feel numb again, wanting to return to his hazy state, to hide from the gruesome pain. It was only then he realized he was not alone.

It was almost impossible to see anything with the dark clouds blocking the sun's light, and the rain laying a thick fog in the air. But through the dark miasma that evening, there was no mistaking the glowing pair of emerald eyes that looked knowingly at the hurt young man on the ground. It seemed as though every single thing that those eyes had experienced reflected into the world, showing the hurt and pain; love and lust; fear and loss that had filled their life. It hurt the man to look at them, because it reminded him too much of the very thing he was running from. Yet he wanted nothing more than to embrace the person in his arms, telling them that it was all going to be okay. Hoping that would help make up for all that he destroyed.

The figure on the ground was still limp, pain surging through his body, lying helplessly on the alley floor. The pair of eyes moved forward into the light, revealing a concerned and innocent face. The girl had long flowing crimson hair, flying freely in the wind. Her hair burned like fire, glowing red and illuminating the space around her, yet it looked softer than velvet. Her face was beautifully composed, radiating warmth off of her soft features, and looking simply stunning. Her emerald eyes were penetrating, piercing into his soul as she stared ruefully at him, but searing warmth into his cold body. Never in his life had he seen anyone so beautiful, and he was sure he never would again. She stepped forward into his gaze, revealing her entire figure…

And the world came crashing down.

His chest ripped open again, throbbing with a pain-like guilt that he hadn't felt in years. It hurt to breathe, he was panting now, and he couldn't seem to get enough air. She was soaking wet, her clothes sticking to her like a second skin. The pain she felt radiated off her body, piercing into his heart, causing him to suppress a cry. It was like he was imagining again the horror he had envisioned from his letters, when his love had cried to him, telling him how much pain he had put her through. She looked so much like his lost love, yet so different. It seemed like the girl was just awakening from a trance to find him there, just now looking at reality. It hurt to see all of the sorrow that hid in her emerald eyes, soaking into him like the rain.

Just by looking at the way she moved, the way she looked into his eyes, and the way she unintentionally showed the world her life's story, he could see just how much she had been through. Emotions surged through his body, moving his soul like nothing before. He wanted nothing more than to embrace the girl in his arms, kiss her and tell her that he wanted to be with her forever. But how could he feel that for a person he'd just met? He was sure it was only lust that coursed through his veins at the sight of her, but he seemed to feel so much more.

"Are you unharmed?" she said, her airy voice piercing the rhythmic pattern of the rain.

It took him a while to comprehend what she had said, wondering if it was really true that this angel was speaking to him. When he finally noticed her lean figure kneeling beside him, he realized she _was_ talking to him. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. Just a l-little out of breath."

"What is it you were running from?" she asked, her delicate voice sounding truly concerned, for _him_.

"Um…" he wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth, because he honestly felt he could tell her everything, but he'd just met her. "I was just…um…getting some exercise."

The very moment he said the words, he regretted it immediately. He knew she would see past his unconvincing lie, and her face only turned in disappointment when he told her.

"It seems like you would have to be running from something, given the condition you are currently in," she said politely, trying hard not to make it sound accusing.

"Well…," he knew he would have to tell her something remotely close to the truth. There was no way he could lie to those piercing emerald eyes. "What's your name?"

The sudden subject change took her by surprise, and it took her a second to realize what he had asked. She paid no heed to the previous conversation, and gladly told him her answer. "Kory Anders. And yours?"

"I'm Richard Grayson," Richard said, offering his hand to for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you Kory."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kory said, taking his hand. She flashed a bright smile, watching in amusement as he winced at her handshake.

"Wow," Richard said, drawing his hand back and flexing his crushed fingers, "nice handshake you got there."

Her light giggle echoed off the alley walls, bemusing the crowd walking past them. "Do not underestimate me by my size, Mr. Grayson, I can assure you that I would be a worthy opponent for you."

The tense air seemed to lighten considerably, a playful game starting between the two of them.

"Is that so?" Richard asked playfully, smirking at her. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"Are you requesting a spar match, Mr. Grayson?" she said, playing along with his fun game.

"Do you accept?"

Their faces were only inches apart, the rain no longer a problem. Richard could feel her warm breath on his lips, and it took every ounce of self-control not to kiss them. His lungs filled deep with her sweet scent, breathing in the scent of honey and roses. It smelt like nothing he had smelt before, and he wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever.

He could no longer feel the pain and fear he had been running from. He felt his heart racing in his chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through his veins. Even though only a few seconds had passed, he still felt happier than he had felt in years. He was perfect, as if there had never been a wound in the first place.

"I do," she said softly, her warm breath filling his senses. Her eyes were closed half way, a seductive look taking over her features. He somehow knew she felt the same way he did, for her eyes were no longer clouded over. But there was another emotion hidden beneath her emerald eyes. It was a new emotion to him, something he hadn't seen in a while, so it was hard to determine. Longing? Love? Lust? Relief? He pulled himself out of his wandering thoughts, not wanting to go further into the eye-interrogation.

"Well then, where shall our match take place?" Richard said, pulling away from her alluring scent.

"Why not right here?" Kory asked innocently, oblivious to the surrounding people.

"Let's not get arrested today," Richard said jokingly. "How about we go to my place?"

Kory seemed slightly confused. It reminded Richard so much of his alien princess…but he didn't want to think about that now. "Where is your 'place'?" she asked, emphasizing 'place' to show her confusion for his term.

"We can go to my house, I have a gym there. It's perfect for sparring," Richard stated simply.

"Alright then," she said, rising gracefully to her feet. "Take me there."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review!!**

**-Alien**


	3. Till The End

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wayne Manor**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Since both of them had been walking along the streets (or, running in Richards' case), neither of them had a car to get back to the Manor with. But with the hard downpour, neither of them were in the mood to walk five miles. Luckily, Kory had enough money to get a cab ride back to Wayne Manor. So, they drove in silence towards the well-known home of Wayne Industries, and even the cab driver was stunned when they pulled up to the abnormally large home. Even for a mansion, it was huge. The beautiful accented home looked as big as the White House. Kory's stunned face only made Richard smirk in amusement. That smirk turned into bellowing laughter when he nearly had to drag Kory out of the cab, because she claimed she couldn't move her legs. The shock on her face made it clear that the size of the manor was the reason her legs were currently paralyzed.

Only when they were finally under the overhang of the roof, and out of the pouring rain, did Richard really notice what Kory was wearing. A dark pair of skinny jeans stuck to her legs like a second skin, showing off her flawless curves. She had a light green sweater on that was dripping with water, hugging to her body like a leech. Kory noticed how wet she was, and began trying to take her sweater off. She made it seem like she was taking off her skin. Richard could hear the wet sweater being forcefully pulled from her body, and saw the struggle she was having to remove it.

When she had successfully pulled the sweater off her body, she walked over to hang it on the railing. Richards' heart skipped a beat when he realized what she had been wearing _under _that. It was a skirt-shirt, the kind which flared out at her waist, and hugged tightly to her chest. It was light green, matching her sweater, and had a large emerald stone in the middle of it. A gold belt was strapped around her chest, making it that much harder not to stare. From that moment on, Richard knew he was going to have a rough day.

"R-Ready to g-go in?" Richard stuttered, hoping that it only sounded like he was cold.

"Yes," Kory answered simply, her playful mood gone.

Ignoring the fact that she seemed intimidated by the large manor, he opened the front door and held it open for her. To his surprise, she did not stop and stare at the interior of the home. She just stepped through the door, and waited patiently for Richard to lead the way. He did not argue with her attitude, in fact, he was sort of relieved she didn't stop to gawk at the home like everyone else did. So he led the way through the welcoming room, up the curving stairs, past Bruce's office, and into his room.

His room was no different than the rest of the house. His maple wood bed lay centered in the middle of the room, the cream colored bedspread tucked and neatly made. There was a large box under the bed, and realizing immediately that the box was completely out of place in his tidy room, he hoped Kory wouldn't ask about it. His matching dresser was next to that, holding multiple picture frames of his achievements, all face down on the dresser. His desk was on the left side of the room, matching both his dresser and bed. It held a small laptop, the screen completely blank.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to spar in that," Richard said, pointing towards her outfit. "So I'll let you borrow some of my clothes."

Richard made his way over to his dresser, opening the top drawer and searching for clothes that could fit her tiny body. Finally, he found something remotely close to her size, and handed it to her. "You can get changed in here; I'll go change in the bathroom. I'll be outside when you're done."

Without saying another word, he made his way out of his room, and across the hall. Quickly discarding his drenched clothes, he put on a pair of grey sweats and a white t-shirt. It was plain and simple, but it showed off his defined arm muscles, and he was sure that would leave a lasting impression on the stunning woman. He made his way into the hall, surprised to find she was already waiting by the door.

She had on grey sweat pants as well, but they didn't cling to her body like his. They fell loosely around her legs, and they would have covered her feet if she hadn't rolled them up at the ankles. She had tied the waistline of the pants so they wouldn't fall down, so the sweats hugged her waist nicely. Her shirt was black, and it would have been past her knees if she hadn't tied it back. The shirt only covered her chest, and showed off her flat, toned stomach. _Now _it was hard not to stare.

"Um…," Richard stuttered, afraid to say something that would offend her. Her mood had dramatically changed ever since she arrived at the manor, and he was afraid to make it any worse. "Uh, the gym's this way."

She followed him silently down the hall. She was so quiet Richard had to look back multiple times to make sure she was still following. She wasn't even looking around the vast hallway, like most people would do, but just continued to stare at the back of Richard's head. He could almost feel her intense gaze on the back of his head, boring into his skull. It hurt him to see her so quiet, and not be carefree and happy. It made him wonder what he had done wrong to get her so quiet, but he quickly dismissed the thought. It reminded him too much about the pain he'd been running from, and it wasn't on his agenda to mourn today.

He took a sharp turn to the left, hoping that she would miss it and stumble forward, possibly cutting the tension. But she turned just as quickly, not missing a step. He opened a large door. It led into a basketball court, the hardwood floor reflecting the bright light from the ceiling. Red, blue and yellow lines marked the court, indicating the confusing boundary lines and zones. It looked brand new, and the truth was it had hardly ever been used. Across the court was a large blue mat, taking up about a third of the room. It held dozens of pieces of sparring equipment: punching bags, ankle weights, and so many other things that were hardly an amateur's equipment. It pleased him that she stopped to stare at this, at least.

Richard walked forward, knowing that she would soon follow behind. His sneakers squeaked on the polished wooden floor, and then squished when he got to the blue mat. He was about to tell Kory to start stretching, but when he looked at her, she was already in lunge position, stretching her calf. So he began stretching as well, straining to keep his eyes off of her. Every time she bent in a different position, some part of her would stick out, causing him to drool. Eventually he just turned the other way. Watching the wall was a lot less appealing.

"I am ready to begin," her small voice sounded from behind, causing him to jump and fall from his one-legged thigh stretch. This made her giggle, so he was happy either way.

"Ha ha," he joked, standing back up and brushing off his clothes. "Let's go."

She smirked at him and stood straight, pointing her finger at him and curving it twice, motioning him to come forward. But he was lost in her alluring smile, completely mesmerized by her eyes. Never before had he had a point of weakness, but now he felt as weak as a snail without a shell. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Or was she blind, and thought that him staring like an idiot was his way of distracting his opponent? It must have been the first one, because before he could blink, he was back against the wall, dazed and confused.

Richard looked up, staring in awe at the girl who had knocked him clear across the room. Her arms and legs were nothing but thin twigs, and they showed absolutely no sign of any muscle. She had to be cheating!

"How the heck did you do that?!" Richard asked, seriously baffled.

"I told you before," Kory said, kneeling down beside him, a look of fury on her face. "Do _not _underestimate me."

With a fierce battle cry, Kory grabbed Richard's arm and flung him to the other side of the room. Hearing a crack, she smirked. He was _completely _perplexed now. Not just because she was stronger than any _man _he had ever met, but because she seemed furious at _him._ When he hadn't even done anything wrong!

"What's your problem, Kory?!" Richard asked, standing up while holding his twisted arm. "What did I do?!"

"So much you never saw," she said, walking towards him with a mix of adoration and hate on her face. "So much you never will."

She swiftly grabbed his other unscathed arm, bending it behind his back. Before she had a chance to fling him behind her, he flipped in the air, trapping her under him when they crashed on the ground.

"We've known each other for an hour!" Richard said, rage clear in his voice. "How could I have possibly done so much to upset you?"

"Ha!" she belted out, a look of vehemence on her face. He wasn't sure if it was the question that made her taunt him, but he was pretty sure it wasn't, because suddenly he was under her, his face smothered into the ground.

The questions were obviously not working well on her, so he decided to try something different. He flung his legs backward, trapping her neck in his leg lock. He flung her off of him, landing her on her knees behind him. He flipped over, facing her now, both of them standing on their feet. From that point on, he knew this fight would _not _be easy.

The intensity of their fight was far beyond anything he had ever experienced. He was fighting mostly to defend himself from her rage, watching her eyes light up with intense fire, revulsion staring out from deep in her gaze. But at the same time, passion and longing seeped from each step she took, every move she made. Each move was filled with care, her body holding back on all the strength she had. He could see deep into her eyes, down into every corner of her soul, yet he couldn't determine which emotion was stronger. It was like staring into a picture of a million colored dots, not knowing which color was more infinite, or which color was the most powerful. So many emotions hid in her eyes: love, longing, lust, reprieve, elation, pain, hate, disgust, dread, fear, shame. It hurt him to see her this way, but he knew that his eyes hid something, too.

He continued to spar with her, trying harder than he ever had to win, knowing that he stood no chance. He was no match for her strength, and fueled by her fury, he was on the ground in a mere 20 minutes. It pained him deeply to lose the battle, because he rarely ever did, but he was glad it was over. Even though he was the one who had the twisted arms, he somehow knew she was in more pain than him.

"Truce?" Richard asked through gasps, holding out a shaky hand. His body was dripping with sweat, red and hot from their fight. His voice shook as he spoke, his fast breaths not taking in enough air.

"Deal," Kory said, offering him her hand. She was in absolute perfect condition. Her face was a rosy color, red tinting her orange skin. Her body wasn't dripping with sweat, unlike Richard, and her breaths were even and smooth. It was like she had been jogging, and not in a severe fight. Richard raised his shaky hand to hers, but before he could take it, she put one finger up to stop him. "But on one condition."

"Ok…," Richard said, slightly surprised by the sudden forcefulness of her words. "What's your condition?"

"You have to show me what's in that box you have."

"No!" Richard yelled. It was an immediate reaction; no one in the world could see those letters. It was his life's story, and he was not intending on sharing it with anyone. "Why would you want to see it anyways?"

"You tense up when you're around them. I can tell they mean something to you." She paused, looking at his stunned face, going over his response. "No deal then," Kory said, walking towards the door of the gym, prepared to leave. "We can't even be friends."

The words stung him. This girl was his ray of sunshine, piercing through his gloomy clouds, even if he'd only known her for a few hours. He finally felt whole, a part of him missing finally coming back, all thanks to her. And he wasn't about to let her go.

"Fine," he said, defeated, "I'll show you. But on a condition of my own, I get to decide _when_ I show you."

She turned back to face him, her face confident. "When would that happen to be?"

He considered this. If he said more than a year, she would say no. But if he said any less, he could never get to know her. And when he finally did show her, she would leave right after, because she was only using him for that. But if she got enough time to know him, she wouldn't leave after she got what she wanted, and they could stay friends. It was a hard decision, but it was a sure answer. "I will show you in 6 months. But you don't get to go home and wait until the time comes; you have to spend every day with me."

Her face turned in amusement, a sly smile sliding across her face. He grimaced, because it was very obvious what she was thinking. She knew his feelings for her, because his proposal had made it obvious. Of course, she didn't seem to mind the fact. It only seemed to make her happier.

"Deal."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Review!! Only one more chapter till the end!!! The reasonI didn't post earlier was becauseI didn't get very many reviews!!! So REVIEW!!!**

**I was recently reading over some of my really old stories on fanfiction, and I can honestly not believe that I wrote that crap! It's so completely horrible!!! If you want to read something of mine, please read the storiesI recomend on my profile!**

**-Alien**


	4. She Dies, I Rise

**One Month**

"So what was it you were running from when we first met?" Kory asked, staring past the lighted candle on the beautifully decorated table. Their first date was sure to reveal some secrets.

He hesitated, only because he knew he had to tell the truth. He chose his words carefully, being sure to say it right. "I was running from my past…my obsession," he stopped, staring into her eyes to make sure she was still desolate. "I had been obsessed with work a long time ago, and I had hurt a lot of people, myself included. I just never wanted to make that same mistake again, so I ran away from it."

Richard looked up from his plate, looking at her expression. She was smiling a knowing smile, like she had been waiting for that answer all along. Her eyes were filled with hope, something he hadn't seen in her in a while. It was a strange expression, because what he said seemed to mean a great deal to her.

**Three Months**

Happy was an understatement. There were absolutely no words to describe the elation they both felt, it was a flawless moment, because it always was. The dark orange sun was setting against the vast horizon, sending vibrant colors across the sky. Red, pink, purple and light blue filled the sky, reflecting off the never ending ocean. 

"What do sunsets remind you of?" Kory asked, breaking the lulling rhythm of the waves. She turned to Richard, watching as his blue eyes twinkled against the sun.

"Love," Richard said, turning to gaze at Kory with a soft smile. His face was carefree; his only focus was on the red head beauty beside him. He'd never care for anyone as much as he cared for her. Well, he'd never cared for anyone, _besides _Starfire, as much as he cared for her.

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Kory asked, her gaze on the sunset, keeping the conversation light.

His gaze wavered from her face, to the sunset, then back to her face. He felt close enough to her to tell her anything, but he just wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. Well, she was the one who asked. "Yeah," he said, staring at the sunset, "one person, a long time ago."

"Why did you fall in love with her?" she asked, truly curious, smiling softly at the sunset. He was extremely glad she didn't ask who it was, because he couldn't exactly tell her that much.

"Well, I used to have this big group of friends," he said, choosing his words precisely so he wouldn't give away anything vital. "We were all pretty close, the five of us, but we each had our special bonds. She and I were the closest in the group, practically inseparable. All I was in her eyes was her best friend, nothing else. But I loved her more than I loved the world. I was just hoping one day she would feel the same. But one day, I got obsessed with my work. I never even left my room. She would bring me meals every day, because I refused to waste my time to make one myself, and I just took it from her without a word. She would come back every day, not saying anything. She would be the only one, because she was the only one who cared. I never saw any of my other friends, because they never bothered to care for me like she did. But one day, she stopped coming. All of my friends had just disappeared, and she disappeared with them. Never in my life have I been so sad, and I was in a complete depression for 5 years, until I met you."

"That's horrible!" Kory exclaimed, hurt clear in her voice. "Why did they leave so suddenly? Where did they go?"

"I yelled at her…for a stupid reason, too," Richard said; regret seeping through his carefully composed voice. "Last time I saw them, they were all leading normal lives. Uh…Garfield was working in a zoo, Rachel working with healing herbs, and Victor as a mechanic. They all seemed happy to see me, happy that I had gotten away from my obsession. When I asked them about her, they said she left 4 years ago, and they haven't seen her since."

"What was her name?" Kory asked, keeping her voice quiet.

"Starfire," the second he said it, he regretted it. Now she would know everything, and no one was even supposed to know! It was a horrible fate, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't go spreading the word. 

But she didn't question it. She just sat silently, staring out at the sunset, her face completely composed. She seemed to have no questions for him, no thoughts on the whole conversation, and no remorse for asking the question in the first place. It was as if he had never told her at all.

**6 Months**

The anticipation had been apparent on her face since the previous month. She had been waiting for this very moment for 6 months now, and it was sort of hard for Richard to deny that he hadn't been waiting for it as well. It was his life's story in that box, all the laughs, tears, and pain he'd felt through each pen scribble of his pathetic life. Even if he _was_ showing it to someone he loved dearly, it would still pain him deeply to finally reveal the world he had been hiding for so long. So the moment came, and he couldn't help but wonder how this would change things. 

"May I?" Kory asked, pointing a delicate finger towards the carefully taped box. The box that had once been opened each day to add more letters now collected dust in the corner of his room. Kory had given his life meaning, and that was all he needed to escape from that box. 

"You may," Richard said with a sigh, watching in amusement as she tried to open the box carefully. The box was taped over every corner, like a security system that kept intruders out of it. 

He stifled a laugh, pulling out some scissors from his desk and throwing them to her waiting hand. It was almost painful to hear the ripping of the tape, peeling off of the cardboard box. To watch her take the off-white letters out of the box brought back a thousand painful memories in one quick second. It hit him like a hammer to his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. His heart beat faster as he watched her open the first letter, her eyes remaining blank. 

"Um…," he didn't quite know what to say to her, so he gave her the quickest excuse that came to mind. "It might take a while to read all of those, so you can take them to your house." 

"No, I'll just spend the night here." Kory stated simply, keeping her eyes glued to the paper. It was obviously not a request, but a statement. Richard honestly did not want to see all of the emotions flash through her eyes when she read the letters he'd written. So he had no choice but to close his eyes and wait. 

Leaning back against his pillow, he turned his back to her and tried to sleep. He didn't want to _hear _any emotions either, and there was a good chance she might cry. He played through fantasies in his head, like he did every night, picturing himself in the most perfect life, with the most perfect love. Soon, his thoughts seemed to get sucked into a black hole, and his conscious mind came with them. The wonderful fantasies slipped away, and there was suddenly nothing but mixed images in his mind. Soon, he slipped away into the peaceful abyss of sleep.

The world began to slowly surface, revealing the soft bed he was on, the uncomfortable position he was in, and the urge to turn onto his other side. Sleep clouded his mind, nothing clear except for the tugging of unconsciousness. Sleep dragged his mind down while he absently turned over onto his right side, and slid back into oblivion. Before he could go into a deeper sleep, his half awake mind heard small hiccups echo in his room. Sniffling noises scratched against his ears, making him frown. The noises made his mind slowly surface from his shallow sleep, opening his eyes to face his room.

Kory was sitting on the ground, her shaky hands holding one of his letters. Tears spilled from her emerald eyes, her face stained with tear streaks. Soft hiccups escaped her mouth, along with the constant sniffles. It made his heart lurch when he saw her crying, but he quickly realized that she was smiling, too.

"Kor, you ok?" he asked groggily, slurring his words to make his sleep deprivation evident in his voice.

"Y-Yes, I-I am alright," she said shakily, sniffling at every word. But despite her efforts to keep her sobs inside her, more escaped her lips. Her head fell onto her knees, her arms hiding her face. It was a sad site to see, but he knew that she had a smile on her face, so she wasn't sad.

"What are you crying about?" Richard asked, concern deep in his voice. 

"I never knew you felt this way," she began, her words muffled by her arms, "or I would have told you the same."

At first, he thought she was thinking that the love letters were to her. It would have been sort of embarrassing to point out that they weren't to her, but then he realized what she really meant. She knew that he loved someone else, and didn't love her. So she was saying she wished she hadn't told him she loved him. But the thought struck him, when did she tell him she loved him? That didn't sound right at all. 

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, unclear of what she was trying to say.

"I love you, Robin," she said softly, looking up at him. "I always have, and I always will."

When her eyes stared into his, she was suddenly a different person entirely. Her emerald eyes were pure, innocent, and young. Her face was happy and joyful, her smile reaching her eyes. They were the eyes that he once adored, five years ago, and they were the eyes of his lost love. He could see her in her purple uniform, the leather hugging her body. Her red hair fell carelessly to her waist, as soft as silk. She was the girl he fell in love with, the girl who used to be innocent and naive, before he ripped out her heart.

Just as he was about to get up to run and kiss her, an ear piercing scream filled the room. Blood dripped from his face, lying in crimson pools on the floor. His chest tore open again, throbbing with pain, his body filled with guilt. Pain and misery; guilt and torment, fell into his line of vision, knocking the air out of his lungs. He could hear screams of fury in the distance, bouncing off the wall with a painful thump. He realized with a jolt where it was coming from. The love of his life sat in front of him, the once overjoyed smile replaced by screams and cries of pain. He could see her cry, feel her pain, and hear her sobs. The wound in his chest was suddenly covered in salt, blazing and aching ten times worse than before. The girl he loved, the girl he'd destroyed, was sprawled out on the floor, her face pale and cold, her eyes blazing in the dim light. She was dying, inside and out, because of him…all because of him…

Richard woke with a jolt, sweat pouring off his face. His chest stung, and he felt nauseous. His chest rose and fell faster than his heart was beating, sending another wave of adrenaline through his body. It took him a moment to realize that the horrible scene of his dying love had only been a dream, and none of it was real. But the scene still haunted him, still made his chest burn with fire, and cause bile to rise in his throat. 

Remembering that Kory really _had _spent the night, he turned over anxiously to look at her, hoping that she was happy with delight, and not sad with remorse. But she was neither, because she was nowhere. The room was empty, all the letters were packed neatly back into the box, and silence coated the room.

Richard glanced at the clock, reading 2:00, and assuming it was in the morning. He was worried, because since she had never been in the huge manor before, she could have gotten lost. Richard moved out of his bed, and loped out into the hallway. He moved swiftly towards the balcony doors. He knew Kory loved to watch the stars, so he assumed that might be where she went. 

He threw the balcony doors open with a little bit too much force, smashing them against the outside wall. But he honestly didn't care if he woke Bruce up; he would deal with that later. Right now he needed to find Kory, and find out what she thought of the letters. It would be painful to see her face, but he couldn't run away from it.

The night air was cold and icy on Richard's skin, biting into his cheeks and numbing his mind. The cool winds washed away the heat that surrounded his skin, giving him a cool sensation that numbed the pain and fire that ran through his veins. But the wind began to die away, returning the fire to his skin and the pain ripping at his chest. 

The bitter wind had numbed his mind completely, and he didn't realize that he was not alone on the dark balcony. A sinister silhouette blended in with the dark blue sky, nothing but black coating the figure. The stars twinkled bright that night, illuminating the brilliant red flames that danced around the dark form. The familiar dancing flames set off an alarm in Richards' head. What if his dream had been right?

Suddenly, everything was clear. All of the little pieces his life had offered were suddenly put together, his giant puzzle finally clear. It was all too right now. There was no mistaking the sorrowful haze that clouded her brilliant emerald eyes; there was no mistaking the perfect features that called him to her; there was no mistaking the fury he'd first felt from her; and there was no mistaking the flames that danced around her figure, bringing his clouded world into view, and into pieces. Nothing had ever been so painful, so clear, and so right in all his life. He knew where his love was, and suddenly he could see everything the miasma had been hiding. But as it all came into view, a raw throbbing tore him to pieces, returning all the guilt, pain, hurt, and numbness he had felt five years ago.

It hurt to talk, to breathe, to even think, but he had to find out if she knew, too. If she did, the letters would mean the world to her, and the pain would cease. Or, the letters would only make her laugh, and glare at him mockingly. The pain ripped his chest open, and he wrapped his arms around his body to hold himself together, afraid that he would fall to pieces, too. 

"Did you read the letters?" he asked quietly, his breath still not recovered from his previous knock-out.

"Yes," she said quietly, standing perfectly still in the moonlight.

"Well," Richard began, "now you know everything."

"I know everything," she repeated.

"What do you know?" Richard asked.

She didn't respond for several minutes. She just stood, frozen, staring hopefully at the moon. It seemed to hold all the answers for her, because there seemed to be nothing she could say to make things right. She finally spoke, keeping her voice a low whisper, so low it could have been carried away by the soft wind. "I know that nothing will ever be the same again."

His thoughts suddenly echoed in his head. He had known his life would change, and nothing would ever be the same again. He had thought she would leave him, since she knew he loved someone else, or get angry with him for leading her on. But now that he loved only her, his world would change in a completely different way.

"But what will be different?" His voice was louder now, determined for his words not to be carried away with the wind. "What will change?"

Once again, she was quiet. She didn't even seem to hear him, because she was casually staring at the moon, as if no one had said a word. But suddenly her soft voice came again in a whisper, her words directed at the staring moon. "We were sitting on the top of the world, staring at the sun. It burned with fire, blazing with passion that represented our love. It was never more perfect, more right. As the fire burned further, I looked in your eyes. You saw what I was feeling, and I know you felt it too. We wanted the sun to stay blazing forever, because forever we would be together." She paused, her eyes glowing with sorrow. "But the sun went down, and all light was lost. You walked into the darkness, lost in time and space, and I wandered numb forever. Yet here we stand, with our worlds clear and broken. The moon shines with loss and longing, representing everything for us now, the end to our perfect tragedy."

There were no words to heal this pain. There wasn't enough love and light in the world to hold him together. Her words cut into him like a knife, twisting and burning his soul. She knew everything; she had probably known everything from the very beginning. Yet he had known nothing, and now the reality hit him. In one swift swoop, his world was broken, and nothing could ever put it back together.

"When I read your letters, every wound that had ever healed opened anew. It was like walking into a fantasy that was everything I have ever dreamed of, making me cry in happiness. But then sometimes I would walk into a horror movie, where every one of my worst nightmares would come to life, and I would cry in dread and hurt. It all seemed to fall into place right then. I forbade myself to remember it, but I was also afraid to forget. I will _always _love you."

It would pain him for the rest of his life to know what he had done to her; to know what he had done to himself. But there was suddenly an answer, the answer that had stopped the bleeding. To know she loved him, had _always _loved him, lifted the world off his shoulders. The dark haze that had surrounded him for five years finally lifted from his weary eyes, revealing the glorious world he had hungered for.

Before he could even blink, she was in front of him, her soft hands on the sides of his face in a fond embrace. Her thumbs traced circles under his eyes, making his skin tingle. Her face was only inches from his, her soft smile brightening her eyes. He could taste her sweet breath, warm on his skin. Her emerald eyes were lit with a passionate fire, burning with a longing desire. Her fiery red hair glistened in the moonlight, the strands blowing freely in the wind.

Then, with slow movement, she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. Her full lips lingered un-moving on his, her hands making their way to the back of his head. Richards' hands moved around her waist, pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss, moving his lips carefully over hers, lighting a passionate fire between them. He pulled her closer to his body, as close as he could get to her, yet it was still not enough. With both of them clinging to each other for life, never willing to let go, it still wasn't close enough. All of the pain, guilt, tragedy, sorrow, and hurt that the five years had brought was trying to be healed in the one fervent moment.

It was so much more than a simple kiss. It was the kiss of welcoming and parting, the long, lingering, loving, present one; the stolen, or the mutual one; the kiss of love, joy, and of sorrow; it was the seal of a promise and the receipt of fulfillment. It was all of the pain, hurt, longing and desire setting a flame between the two, sharing the two dead worlds, and returning the avid sun to the lifeless lovers. They were finally alive.

If air was not needed, the zealous kiss would have continued till the sun rose. But both of their lungs were burning, in desperate need of oxygen. So they broke the greedy kiss, breathing heavily and staring into each others' eyes. Kory smiled adoringly at Richard, tracing her hands over his face. The kiss still lingered on both their lips, their mouths filled with a sweet sugar taste.

"Robin," her soft whisper sent shivers down Richard's spine, her breath sweet.

"Starfire," his husky voice whispered back, and he watched as a mischievous smile graced her features. 

A soft giggle escaped Kory's mouth, her smile widening across her glowing features. She dropped her hand from Richard's face, leaving the cold wind to caress his clammy cheek. She danced happily over to the balcony edge, jumping up to sit on the fenced edge. The moonlight made her silhouette glow a ghostly white, hiding everything but her dark shadow. The white glow began to turn an emerald green, illuminating her entire body. 

As if the hard ground below did not matter, as if the four story fall meant nothing, and as if she was completely willing to end her newly-healed life, she swung her legs over the side of the fence, and fell into the darkness. Her dark silhouette burst into a green light, streaming through the air as she disappeared over the balcony. Even as the love of his life disappeared over the balcony edge, falling into oblivion, he could still hear her soft giggle, and still see the vivid green light stream through the cold night sky.

As the green stripe disappeared from the air, a blissful laugh filled the air of the night, all of the pain, hurt, and fear escaping with it, disappearing from its captors mind. Even in the darkness of the night, and the horrible shock of the tragedy that found its way into his life in mere seconds, Richard could still see her perfect smile hidden behind her black shadow. And he felt himself smile along with her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Remember, Starfire/Kory can fly! Richard just forgot that…**

**Please tell me what you thought of the ending! I know it's kinda confusing, but I tried my hardest! This is by far the best story I've ever written. I worked over 5 months on it!**

**Thanks so much to my wonderful fans, wonderful beta's, and SUPER wonderfully supportive Dad. I love you all!**

**HERE IS A PREVIEW OF A NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON!**

**The Rising**

**It was like being trapped in a small box. You knew that you were going to die there, and that there was nothing you could do to stop it. And you accepted that. You let that box take over your mind, course through your veins, become every whim and will of your life. Transformation was the word. Transformation in that small box, then rising from that box and into the world. A world that is now dripping red.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapters/Changes**

_**Innocence**_

_**Luring**_

_**Blood**_

_**Burial**_

_**Denial**_

_**Acceptance**_

_**The Rising**_

**Basically, it's about how Kory is all innocent and sweet, and how she changes into a complete and utter demon. And guess who causes that change? Richard. It's a much longer version of 'Twisted,' so read that before you read this story. It might be a while before I get it up, so put me on your alert list!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Alien**


End file.
